


The Winners of the 2018 Superhero-Swap Costume Contest

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Costumes, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Pets, Rare Characters, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: My take on the classic costume-swap concept.





	The Winners of the 2018 Superhero-Swap Costume Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> The story here is that there’s an Avengers-only costume contest where everyone has to dress in another Avenger’s costume. Sam and Redwing decided to be sneaky.
> 
> Presenting the newest Avengers, Falcon-Man and SamBird!

  


End file.
